Conclusion of the Crossing Roads (Verdant Wind)/Script
Chapter 20 Verdant Wind Garland Moon Conclusion of the Crossing Roads =Introduction= Narration : On the streets of the Imperial capital, Alliance forces crush Edelgard's army and take up the perimeter of the Imperial palace. The time has come to face Emperor Edelgard and to free Rhea from her clutches. =Battle= * Victory Conditions: Defeat the enemy commander. * Defeat Conditions: ** (Casual Mode) All of your units fall in battle. ** (Classic Mode) Byleth or Claude fall in battle. Before Battle Event: The Imperial Palace * Claude: Is everyone ready? The objective of this battle is to defeat Edelgard and rescue Rhea. According to the information Dedue gave us, the throne room is directly north of the castle's main entrance. It's safe to assume that's where Edelgard is. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I don't want to kill Edelgard. ** Choice 2: Is there no way to walk the same path as Edelgard? * Claude: She's a fellow student to all of us. If there's a path that we can walk together, that would be preferable. But that all depends on Edelgard. If she won't yield, then that's that. If showing pity would put my allies in danger, I will not hesitate to kill her. I ask that you and everyone here prepare yourselves to do the same. * Lysithea: Understood. I think I speak for everyone when I say that we are prepared. * Lorenz: The future of the Alliance – no, of Fódlan – is at stake. I have been prepared for this my whole life. * Leonie: Captain Jeralt taught me that indecisiveness is a weakness. One must cast aside their doubts before fighting. * Flayn: The lives of Lady Rhea and everyone here are more important than all else. I shall be prepared. * Raphael: You know what? I wouldn't be surprised if she took one look at my overstuffed muscles and surrendered in tears, then and there! * Ignatz: I really hope that Edelgard will yield... * Hilda: Edelgard is a stubborn one. I don't think she's likely to surrender. * Marianne: Goddess... Please protect us... * Cyril: I...I'll fight with all I got to save Lady Rhea! * Seteth: Rescuing Lady Rhea is my dearest wish. We must prevail, no matter what it takes. * Alois: In the name of the Knights of Seiros, we'll bring the hammer down on the Imperial army! * Judith: Satisfied yet, boy? Everyone made up their minds a long time ago. * Claude: OK. Let's get started. We're yours to command, my friend. * Byleth: Leave it to me. * Claude: Everyone, take your positions! The battle is upon us! During Battle * Edelgard: They've made it into the palace, but it's actually the perfect chance to turn the tables on them. Defeating them all will turn the tide of war instantly. Taking a risk on dragging us back from the brink is the only option. Everyone! Prepare for a bitter struggle! Victory to the Adrestian Empire! * Claude: There are more enemies inside the palace than I thought. It's gonna take a lot to bring this situation under control. But, if we defeat Edelgard, then victory is ours! Everyone, let's go! (Battle starts) * Claude: Our bashful little emperor has locked herself up behind the door of the throne room. The key should be around here somewhere. We need to find whoever's got it and take them out. Phase One First Enemy Turn * Petra: We must be protecting the throne room! You will not be getting past! * Dorothea: Stay back! I'll protect Edie with my life! * Claude: We'll have to take out one of them if we're going to advance... Petra seems like the shortest route... Phase Two Second Player Turn * Claude: I wonder how Dedue is doing... I hope I get to see him again. Phase Three Third Player Turn (Dedue enters map from Northeast) * Dedue: So close... Must press on... Phase Four Third Enemy Turn (Imperial Soldier enters map, from behind Dedue) * Imperial Soldier: Infiltrators! Kill them! When Door Opened * Edelgard: I must confess I never imagined that you would be able to pursue me this far. I don't mean to belittle your skills, Professor, but you've far surpassed my expectations. Inform the troops! Destroy anyone who sets foot in the throne room! Petra Defeated * Claude: We should be able to get through to the throne room now... Dorothea Defeated * Claude: This should give us a bit more freedom of movement. Now, how best to attack... Against Petra Pre-battle quote Vs. Byleth Vs. Shamir * Shamir: I cannot bring myself to kill you... You're a princess of Brigid. A hostage of the Empire. * Petra: That was the truth in the past, but it is a different truth now, Shamir... I am...the will of the emperor! * Shamir: In that case, I won't hold back. Death Quote ' Against Dorothea Pre-battle quote Vs. Byleth Vs. Manuela * Dorothea:Manuela? It's not like you to show up anywhere sober. What's the occasion? * '''Manuela: I thought maybe we could talk. I could help you see the error of your ways. Or we could just try to kill each other over what we believe in. You ready to do this? * Dorothea: No... But let's get to it. Defeated Dedue Talking to anyone * Dedue: I cannot vanquish her alone. So I will join you in this battle. But if I fall, leave me. My only wish is for Edelgard's head. Against Edelgard Pre-battle quote Vs. Byleth Vs. Claude * Edelgard: Your ideals, I understand they're not so far removed from my own. But without sufficient knowledge of this land's suffering, I can't entrust Fódlan to you! * Claude: Perhaps. I daresay it's true that I don't fully understand the history of Fódlan. Still, I've seen many things in my life. Don't worry. I'll finish the job for you. Vs. Flayn * Flayn: Edelgard! Please! Release Rhea... Release Fódlan! * Edelgard: If you strike me down, they will return. I cannot permit what you desire. You are a child of the goddess. You must not be allowed power over the people! Vs. Lysithea * Edelgard: Lysithea. You and I are so alike. We could have walked the same path. * Lysithea: We're alike? You don't mean to tell me... It can't be! * Edelgard: Yet now, we are at a crossroads. There's no turning back. Must we fight each other for the things we believe in! * Lysithea: That's exactly what's going to happen. And I will defeat you, Edelgard. Vs. Seteth * Seteth: Edelgard! Return Rhea! Release your grip on Fodlan! * Edelgard: If you strike me down, they will return. I cannot permit what you desire. You are a child of the goddess. You must not be allowed power over the people Vs. Constance * Constance: '''What use are words? We are both set on our path. * '''Edelgard: '''How predictable. But so be it. I will now show you my true power! ' Vs. Former Black Eagles Student * Edelgard: This has nothing do to with where you were born. That we are fighting now is only a result of the choices you've made. So I'm going to give that the response it deserves. I will crush you with everything I have! At half health * '''Claude:' Edelgard, give up! We don't want to kill you! * Edelgard: But... I must kill you. If I don't, the righteous world I dream of will never see the light. Come at me with everything you have. For one of us, this is the end! Movie: Death of the Flame Emperor (Edelgard leans against her sword for support as she pants for air. She kneels on the floor in front of her throne, watching Byleth. Byleth stares calmly at her.) * Edelgard: It looks as though... my path... will end here. (Edelgard reaches for her Hero's Relic, Aymr, which lays on the floor beside her. The crest stone within briefly glows as she wraps her fingers around it.) * Edelgard: My teacher... claim your victory. (Byleth closes their eyes.) * Edelgard: Strike me down. You must! (Byleth furrows their brows, and then opens their eyes again, looking at Edelgard.) * Edelgard: Even now... across this land, people are killing each other. If you do not act now, this conflict... will go on forever. (Byleth's gaze is unwavering as they watch Edelgard struggle to speak. But sadness is shown on their face.) * Edelgard: Your path... lies across my grave. It is time for you to find the courage to walk it. (Edelgard leans forwards towards Byleth, lowering her head in grief as she speaks her last words.) * Edelgard: If I must fall... let it be by your hand. (Byleth's grip on the Sword the the Creator tightens. They slowly walk towards Edelgard as she kneels down facing the floor. Light from the windows behind Byleth envelopes them, creating a halo, as if they were brought into the world to right the wrongs. Byleth's gaze doesn't have guilt or hesitance anymore, but instead displays determination. They lift their sword up, preparing to strike down.) * Edelgard: I wanted... to walk with you... (As soon as those words fall, the Sword of the Creator swings down. The screen fades to black.) After Battle Event: Our True Enemy Outside the Palace (Enbarr, the Imperial Capital) Daytime * Claude: It's over. We were only able to beat her because of you. * Byleth: (Heartbroken expression) ... * Claude: This wasn't the conclusion I had hoped for. Even though... I... Never mind. It's over now. The important thing is that we won. (Byleth nods) (Judith enters) * Judith: Here, boy. A letter. An Imperial general asked me to give it to you. * Claude: A letter? Let's see it. (Image of a letter appears) * Claude: It looks like it's from... Hubert. Edelgard's vassal. * Hubert: If you are reading this letter, that means I have perished. As Her Majesty would never surrender to another, I can only assume she has fallen as well. It greatly pains me to think of this coming to pass... That said, as the survivors, I must ask you to settle certain affairs in our stead. You must destroy the threat that slithers in the dark. I am sure you must recall Monica and Tomas. Their allies yet live. They hold deep resentment against the children of the goddess and the people of the world, and they are biding their time until they can exact revenge. If left to their own devices, it is certain they will eventually bring unimaginable calamity and suffering to the world. I detected their sorcery when you took Fort Merceus. I have deduced the location of their stronghold, Shambhala. You will find its whereabouts enclosed. There is no question that they are the enemies of everyone in Fódlan. Do not allow yourselves to forget that. Lastly... While I cannot say she is in good health, the archbishop resides in a secret chamber in the Imperial palace. I have shared the location of the entrance to that secret chamber with the person to whom I have entrusted this letter. I believe that Her Majesty will be victorious... Even still, I must plan for her defeat as well. If you wish to lead this world, I challenge you to rise to the occasion and surpass my estimation of you. Such is your obligation as the victors... and the only fitting tribute to all that Lady Edelgard sacrificed. * Claude: Hubert... To leave a letter like this behind... You were a better man than I believed you to be. So, Rhea is alive. And the fight isn't over yet. Those who slither in the dark... It sounds like Fódlan will never know peace unless we defeat them. (Byleth nods) * Claude: The allies of Monica and Tomas... Well, we knew about them already. I think it's safe to assume this is the same group who used Lysithea for their blood experiments. And they were also responsible for the javelins of light that destroyed the fortress. But who are these "children of the goddess," who they supposedly resent? There's just not enough information here. I don't suppose there's any chance of his idea of a prank... If so, wow. Good one. Hubert... Rather than writing a letter, you should have just told us before we fought... * Byleth: Let's ask Rhea about it. * Claude: Right. We still don't know for sure if this letter is telling the truth. Let's go find out. Event: Bloodstained History Imperial Palace (Enbarr, the Imperial Capital) Daytime (Backdrop is Byleth standing while Rhea, weak, leans against their arms) * Rhea: You... You have come to save me... Is this... Is this a dream? I have longed to see you again... all this time... Is it truly you? (Backdrop disappears. Byleth nods) * Rhea: Claude... I can see you have grown into a reliable young man... Thank you for supporting the professor, and for rescuing me. Surely the protection of the goddess has- * Claude: Wait, Rhea. What do you know about the children of the goddess? * Rhea: Children of... What is this about? * Claude: Forgive my bluntness. Someone from the Empire filled us in on a few things. I know it must be painful for us to ask you difficult questions after such an arduous confinement. But we have no choice. We must defeat a secret enemy... Those who slither in the dark. Do you know about them? * Rhea: Those who slither in the dark... * Claude: Apparently, they resent the children of the goddess and the people of the world, and are planning something big. Something terrible. * Rhea: ... * Claude: They use blood for their wicked magic and are capable of dropping javelins of light from the sky, which are powerful enough to crush a fortress. If you can think of anything at all, please tell us now. We need to know as much as possible about these enemies in order to stop them. * Rhea: ... * Claude: This is the critical moment that will determine whether or not Fódlan falls! Can't you see that the time for secrets has passed?! * Rhea: It is true that there is a group of people who have slithered in the darkness and threatened the peace of Fódlan since ancient times. I am sure you have heard the stories of a man named Nemesis... * Byleth: ** Choice 1: The King of Liberation... ** Choice 2: The wielder of the Sword of the Creator... * Claude: Nemesis, the King of Liberation. He's the hero to whom the goddess gave the Sword of the Creator. * Rhea: Nemesis was originally the leader of a group of bandits. He plundered the Holy Tomb and stole the remains of the progenitor god. When Nemesis appeared in Zanado some time later, he already wielded the Sword of the Creator. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: In Zanado? ** Choice 2: How did he get the Sword of the Creator? * Claude: ** Response 1: Zanado, the Red Canyon... ** Response 2: According to legend, the goddess gifted him the sword to fight against the evil gods. * Rhea: I do not know how Nemesis obtained the sword, or why he appeared in Zanado. But he used that sword to massacre the people there. The children of the progenitor god. From their corpses he gained even more power, and brought war to Fódlan... * Claude: That's completely different from what the legends tell us about Nemesis. * Rhea: A mere bandit like Nemesis would not have been capable of anything so monstrous on his own... * Claude: Aha! So Nemesis had accomplices. And those accomplices must have been those who slither in the dark. They used Nemesis! And this time they used the Imperial army to once again bring war to Fódlan! I finally get it... And I even understand why Edelgard was associating with them. Just as they were trying to use the Empire, the Empire was trying to use them. Rhea, there's still a mountain of things I need to ask you. And I will. But I'll leave all of that for another day. You must be weak after living in confinement for so long. Please rest for a while. My friend... Let's prepare for battle. We need to strike Shambhala as soon as possible. * Rhea: You must not allow Fódlan's bloody history... the Red Canyon Tragedy... to repeat itself... Event: Ambitions in the Dark * Claude: Hm. It occured to me that we never got an answer from Rhea about the children of the goddess. * Byleth: Aren't they the people of Zanado? * Claude: She did say that the people of the Red Canyon were the children of the progenitor god, so I suppose so. But those evil guys continue to plot their revenge even after the Red Canyon Tragedy. Does that mean some of the children of the goddess, or their descendants, are still alive? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Rhea? ** Choice 2: Flayn? ** Choice 3: Me? * Claude: ** Response 1: Could be. She was talking about what happened in Zanado as if she was there herself. ** Response 2: If there's something special about her blood, we can't rule out the possibility. ** Response 3: Huh. Maybe? Though I get the feeling you're something else altogether. * Claude: What are these children anyway? And how are they connected to the goddess? Bah! I almost disappeared into the bottomless swamp that is my mind. I thought that after we defeated the Empire, I'd be able to see that sight I long to see.. * Byleth: What sight is that? * Claude: I've told you about my dreams before... I want to break down the wall separating Fódlan from the outside world. The sight I want to see lies beyond that. Honestly, it's a trivial thing to fixate on. Just people, gathered in their towns. Living our their lives together. Sometimes laughing. Sometimes fighting. But the people living there aren't just citizens of Fódlan. They are people from Dagda, Brigid, and even Duscur and Sreng. There could be people who were born in Almyra or countries even farther east there too.. All of those people living together, like it's nothing special at all. That's the sight I long to see. It's so simple, but still so far away... But this is no time for complaining. We need to focus on capturing Shambhala. Let's hurry up and gather everyone together. Event: War Council: Blue Sea Moon * Judith: So... you mean to tell me that Fódlan will fall to ruin if we leave those guys be? * Hilda: Um, if this map is reliable, their base is just south of my family's territory. * Lorenz: This story is a bit much to believe... And yet... * Leonie: It does ring true somehow. * Claude: Remember Monica, the one who killed Jeralt? And the old man who was masquerading as Tomas? They were their allies. And the Flame Emperor and the Death Knight were merely their pawns. * Flayn: The people who were after my blood?! * Lysithea: They were also the ones who used me to conduct their blood experiments... * Claude: As awful as it sounds, they're seemingly fond of using blood in their secret techniques. * Hilda: Eww! That's really gross! I could never be friends with someone like that. * Claude: I believe they were also responsible for the javelin of light that destroyed Fort Merceus. * Judith: Hold up, boy. Do you really think that we can win against such powerful foes? * Claude: I don't know. But we have to try, don't we? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: This is for Fódlan's future. ** Choice 2: It's our responsibility as the victors. ** Response 1: * Hilda: We've really taken on something big. I wonder if our names will go down in history. * Lorenz: My heroic name? Passed down to future generations? Haha! A worthy cause indeed. ** Response 2: * Hilda: Since Edelgard can't do it, I guess it falls to us. * Claude: They were trying to use the Imperial army to plunge Fódlan into war, but we nipped that in the bud. Now we just need to tear our their roots. And I know we have what it takes to do it. (Byleth nods) Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts